Ways to Annoy
by Twipi
Summary: Sonny Munroe has a list of ten ways to annoy the CDC, and she plans to do each and every one until she drives him mad.  MULTI-CHAPTER  a chapter for each annoyance  CHANNY!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC. If I did, we would all have our own cold-cut catapult..but alas...we don't, so I don't own SWAC... how sad :(**

* * *

**Ways to Annoy**

I, Sonny Munroe, am about to give Chad Dylan Cooper the annoyance of his life. There were ten great ways to annoy Chad Dylan Cooper, and I was going to do all of them, starting with number one. Here I have documented my adventures in annoying Chad. I hope you find them somewhat entertaining!

Ways to Annoy: Chad Dylan Cooper

1. Change his ringtone to say "Chad Dylan Cooper loves So Random!"

2. Switch his shampoo out with pink hair dye.

3. Steal all of the Chad sandwiches from the cafeteria.

4. Talk while he's acting.

5. Tell him that Zac Efron is the greatest actor of our generation.

6. Tape So Random posters up in his room.

7. Repeatedly call his cell phone, and when he answers, hang up.

8. Steal his Mackenzie Falls uniform.

9. Set him up on a blind date with Dakota.

10. Shred every single picture of him in his dressing room.

* * *

Day 1: Change his ringtone to say "Chad Dylan Cooper loves So Random"

Date: August 8, 2010.

Step 1: Distract Chad.

Step 2: Get into the Mackenzie Falls set.

Step 3: Get to the phone.

Step 4: Figure out how to work the phone so you can change the ringtone.

Step 5: Change the ringtone and sneak back out.

Day one went pretty well. It was sort of difficult to get to his phone, but I did. You see, Zora is really sneaky. She's also very smart. She phoned Chad to tell him that he had to leave his phone outside the door of his dressing room for inspection. She said that there was a phone inside the building that was a bomb, and if she didn't check it out, he could be jailed. He had to stay inside his car for the next two hours. Him, being the gullible guy he was, fell for the bait, and left to sit inside his corvette. Step one was complete. Operation Change Chad's Ringtone was now in session. I dressed in the outfit from the Mackenzie Fall's sketch. If I was going to sneak on set, I would have to look like them. I also put on a blonde wig, just to look less "Sonny-ish." When I ran into the security guard, I simply told him that I was an extra, and he let me in. Step 2 was finished! Now, I had to get to the phone and not be question. I nonchalantly walked over to his dressing room door. Like promised, his phone was right by the door. I quickly picked it up. Nobody said a thing. Step three, check! His phone was really fancy. There were a lot of buttons, and it was hard to work. It took me five minutes to even turn it on. Surprisingly, his wallpaper was a picture of us from a magazine shoot for Condor Studios. Weird. I looked through the menu to finally find a settings button. I clicked on it. Nothing happened. I clicked on it again, still nothing. I finally held down the button for at least ten seconds and the folder finally opened. I scrolled through the options, trying to find the ringtone. I couldn't find one with that label, so I clicked on audio. Luckily enough, in that folder was ringtone settings. I quickly clicked on the button, and a list of settings popped up. I clicked on the one that said "record a new ringtone". Step 4, complete! Before I knew it, a record symbol was up, and I recorded my voice.

"Chad Dylan Cooper loves, that's L-O-V-E, loves, So Random!" I hit the stop button. This should do the trick! I quickly called his cell to make sure that the ringtone worked, and left a quick message, "Chad, you should check your ringtone. It's pretty strange." He was going to die! I held in my laughter as I quickly sneaked back off set, the security guard barely noticing my exit. Step five was done, and so was my mission. I went back into my dressing room and laid on Tawni's chair. I had another hour to wait before Chad was going to be back in the building. I was hoping to hear his reaction. I spent the hour listening to music and looking through some of Tawni's magazines. Sure enough, an hour later, I heard a scream coming from Stage 2.

"Sonny Munroe! You will pay for this!" I knew that my mission for today was complete. Chad Dylan Cooper will be the most annoyed person in Condor Studios for the next ten days, all thanks to me, Sonny Munroe.

See you tomorrow, journal.

XOXO Sonny :D

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it! I promise, things will get more exciting! R&R!**

**Love, Twipi :D  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC. If I did, we all would have our own fro-yo machines in our homes! **

* * *

Day 2: Switch his shampoo out with pink hair dye.

Date: August 9, 2010

Step 1: Find out where Chad keeps his shampoo.

Step 2: Find Chad's house.

Step 3: Locate where Chad is in his house.

Step 4: Get in the house and find the shower.

Step 5: Switch the shampoo sneakily, and get back out.

Day two was a little more challenging, but definitely worth it. It was time to switch Chad's shampoo with pink hair dye, so his precious locks will be nice and pink. I was very excited. This was going to be good. I knew that there was one big problem with this mission, though, where is Chad's shampoo? There aren't showers on the set. He showers at his house. How can I sneak into his house? Or, even more important, where is his house? I decided to let Zora figure out all of these questions. She was good at these things. Luckily, she recorded the phone call. It went like this.

"Let me hear you say, 'Hey'"

"Mr. Cooper?"

"Yes ma'am?"

"I'm with a company that helps produce shampoos, and we would like to ask you a few questions because you're hair is so nice. We know you must know a lot about your shampoo. So, will you take our survey?"

"You make me blush! Of course I'll take your survey!"

"Okay, what brand of shampoo do you use?"

"Pretty boy shampoo."

"Great. Where do you usually keep you shampoo?"

"In my shower, next to all of my other products."

"Great! Now, I'm sorry we have to ask this, but we need an address. We don't need the city or zip or anything, just the first part."

"No problem! My address is 4444 Applewood Drive."

"Great! Thank you so much Mr. Cooper. Here at this company we love Mackenzie Falls. It's just so dramatic."

"No, problem, ma'am, and thanks for being a fan."

"Thanks Mr. Cooper. It was nice talking to you."

"Nice talking to you, too."

Well, with this phone call, step one was complete! Now, I would actually have to find Chad's house. I was familiar with the street, and 4444 was easy to remember, but it's still challenging to find the right house. I jumped in my car, and went off to the neighborhood. It was full of big houses. Suddenly, my apartment seemed really small. I should have known that Chad would live in a mansion. After about ten minutes of driving back in forth in one street, nearly hitting some dogs and running over a wad of cash just laying on the road, I came up to Chad's house. I knew it was his because there were cardboard cutouts of him on the lawn. Figures. I slowly sneaked up to the door, hiding behind it's wooden frame. Step 2, complete. I would have to find where he was inside the house. I couldn't just walk in and hope that he's not in the same room. I decided to walk behind the pillars and peek through the windows. I looked creepy, but it would be worth it once Chad's hair was pink. Each time I looked through a window, there was no one there. There had to be a million rooms in this mansion. It was huge! If things were going at this rate, I would never find him! I also didn't want to look to weird. There were cops roaming this neighborhood, and how embarrassing would it be if Chad Dylan Cooper found that Sonny Munroe was snooping around his house. Very. Finally, I got to a room that was some kind of family room. Chad was laying on the couch, sleeping. He looked so cute! There was a spilled bowl of popcorn on his stomach, and I could hear his snores through the window. If I had a camera with me right now, this would be great blackmail! Step three, done! I ran back over to the door and tried to open it. It was locked. I went back to the house, checking each window, trying to find an open one. After about five minutes of walking, there was one open. It lead to the kitchen. Great. I would have to jump in onto the kitchen counter. I slowly slipped one leg through, then the other, then my body, and finally my head. I was in! And, I didn't make a noise. I couldn't wake Chad up. That would be very bad. What was I supposed to say when he asks why I broke into his house? It's awkward, very awkward. I figured that his shower would be in his bathroom, and his bathroom would be attached to his bedroom. I slowly started to roam the hallways, peeking in each room. After about ten doors, there was a bedroom that looked like Chad's. There were pictures of himself on every wall, and his bed sheets were Mackenzie Fall's themed. Could he be anymore self absorbed? I decided to peek at the pictures on his desk. There were a lot of behind the scene photos and cutouts of himself from Tween Weekly, but there was one picture that surprised me. It was a picture from my birthday party. I remember taking it. He surprised me by asking to take a picture with me. I secretly had a small thing for him, so I found joy seeing that picture on his desk. So, first his phone, and now his room? Maybe he just liked how he looked in both of the photos. Who knows. I eventually stopped staring at the picture and sneaked into the bathroom. Step 4 was done with. The bathroom was blue, and had a lot of mirrors. Chad better not decide to come in here, because the mirrors would surely give me away. His shower was huge, and there was a whole line of products sitting on the shelf. I remembered that the brand was Pretty Boy. I just had to find that bottle. It was the last one I read, of course, and the biggest. I got out the dye from my bag and slowly opened the cap of the bottle. I was having trouble keeping my footing in the shower because it was kind of wet. Chad must have showered recently. Then, the unthinkable happened. I slipped, falling hard and spilling shampoo everywhere. I sat there quietly, trying to hear Chad's snores. Luckily, he was still asleep. I used my bag and turned on the shower to wipe up all of the shampoo. I could clean myself off later. I kept a little shampoo in the bottle, to keep the smell, and I poured in the dye. Chad's hair would be pink in less than 24 hours, as long as he showered. I slowly got out of the shower, trying not to drip shampoo suds everywhere. I took the same path back to the kitchen, making only a small mess that should dry up in a few hours. I climbed back onto the countertops and out the window and ran back to my car, laughing. I had to make sure Chad took a shower tomorrow morning, so I called his phone. Step 5, and today's mission, were both finished.

"Hey Chad. It's Sonny. I overheard your castmates yesterday talking about how greasy your hair looked. I didn't want you to figure out the hard way, so I figured that I should tell you now, so you can wash your hair before tomorrow. See ya' CDC." When I hung up, I realized something strange. Somehow I could hear Chad's phone ringing from inside the house, and the ringtone was the one I recorded yesterday. Was he really that lazy, or did he like hearing my voice? I guess only time will tell. I can't wait to see Chad tomorrow!

See you tomorrow, journal.

XOXO Sonny :D

* * *

**I tried to make this one longer! I hope you like it! R&R!**

**Love, Twipi :D  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC, if I did, Chad would have twice as much screen time.**

* * *

Day 3: Steal all of the Chad sandwiches out of the cafeteria.

Date: August 10, 2010

Step 1: Go to the commisionary

Step 2: Locate the sandwiches.

Step 3: Get Chad out of the commisionary.

Step 4: Take the sandwiches.

Step 5: Hide the sandwiches and get out of there!

Today was great! Not only was the mission super easy, but Chad's reaction was to yesterday's prank was even better! I started out my day, flipping through a magazine in my dressing room, when a fuming, pink-haired Chad walks in!

"How could anyone do this to me!" He screamed.

"And why are you telling me this?" He stood there, mouth agape for a moment before he responded.

"Because you're a stupid Random!" That made a whoooole lot of sense. Wow, he was bad at excuses.

"Whatever. Nice hair!" He looked at me as if I had just shot him.

"Sonny! Don't even joke about this! My beautiful hair is pink! I look like a girl!" He was hyperventilating now. I decided that this could be a good time to try to figure out what he thought of me. After all, he did seem to keep pictures of us. I walked over him, trying to look graceful and laid my hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Chad, you're hair is too beautiful to mess with." He looked up at me with a deer in the headlights look.

"Sonny that is the most logical thing you've ever said." He slowly leaned in closer. Maybe he did like me? I put my hand up to his face right when his lips were almost touching mine.

"Chad, what are you doing?" He snapped out of his trance and came back to reality. "Uh, you were about to kiss me. How could you Sonny?"

"No, you were about to kiss me. You can't deny it, Chad."

"Whatever, Sonsh-Sonny. I'm just going to go film Mackenzie Falls and put on a blonde wig. That's what real celebrities do." As he exited, I had to get in the final word.

"Yep. All celebrities cover their pink hair with a wig!" I laughed to myself. This was gold. I was almost sure now that he thought of me a little bit more than a good friend. But, yet, somehow inside me, I was thinking that I might like him, too. Who knows. He was kind of good looking. Who am I kidding, he's gorgeous. But that doesn't mean anything, does it?

Anyway, today's mission. Today, I was going to steal all of the Chad sandwiches from the commisionary! This would be much easier than yesterday's mission. After all, there's no security in the commisionary after ten o'clock. This would be easy. My cast did question why I wasn't leaving to go home, so I just told them that I was practicing lines late. I think they bought it. Once the clock reached ten, I walked into the commisionary. Step one, check! I wasn't expecting anyone there, but to my surprise, there was Chad Dylan Cooper. Did I say that this mission was easy? I meant that it was easy, besides this obstacle.

"Sonny, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Well, what are you doing here?" That should shut him up.

"Okay, we're both here. Let's not have to explain ourselves." He was eating one of his Chad sandwiches.

"Don't you have to pay for that?" He looked at me as if I asked him what the alphabet was.

"No! Of course not! I'm Chad, and this is the Chad sandwich. I get it for free."

"Where are they?" I thought I might as well ask. That would complete my second step.

"One, you have to pay for them. You don't get to eat Chad for free. But if you want to know where they are, they're in the fridge that's under the sink. Duh, that's where all the sandwiches are." I took a seat next to him. Who would know that I would get the information to annoy Chad from Chad himself. The irony. Step two was now complete. I created a new Step 3 on the spot. Get Chad out of the commisionary.

"Sonny, about earlier today, what happened?"

"You tried to kiss me."

"No I didn't. I just, I just want to know what's going on with us."

"Nothing's going on with us." I almost wanted to take back my words.

"Okay, sure, whatever. I, I have to go." He walked out of the commisionary. This was almost too easy! He just aided me in my plan! Step three is complete! Yeah! Now it was time to actually take all of the sandwiches. Where was I going to put them? Also, I felt bad. I didn't actually want to steal them. I looked in my purse. I had enough money to cover the sandwiches. Who knew that annoyance came with such a high price? My boots were big enough to fit a sandwich in each. I wasn't planning on eating them, so they didn't have to stay in prime condition. My jacket had a couple of pockets. They would work too. I could also fit a few in my purse. I was going to look like an idiot. I found a box near the fridge. I could put some in it too. I opened up the fridge containing the Chad. There were tons of sandwiches! It was the most popular in the cafeteria. I started packing them in the boxes, leaving the leftovers to put in my clothing. The box was now filled to the brim. I had to start stuffing them in my boots and such. This was not a fun or comfortable process. The sandwiches had mayo and mustard in them. That would be a lot of dry cleaning. At least I was annoying Chad in the process. I laid the money on the counter and stood up, preparing to run out the door. My boots squished with the sandwiches as I ran. I was definitely taking a shower later. I had mustard stains bleeding through my shirt, and I smelled of mayo. This was definitely the grossest mission yet. Before I knew it, I was out of the room, and safe. Step 4 and 5 were done. Thank goodness. I couldn't wait to see Chad's reaction tomorrow. He was going to be horrified when he couldn't have his daily Chad sandwich. This should be interesting. Well, journal, it's time for me to have a date with some soap and water. Talk to you tomorrow!

See you tomorrow, journal.

XOXO Sonny :D

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this! Hahaha, I HATE mustard, so this was kind of gross to write! lol Thanks for all the reviews! R&R!**

**Love, Twipi :D**

**PS. I have a poll on my profile to vote for your fave story of mine. Please go vote! It would make me very happy!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC or anything related to Zefron...so yeah :D**

* * *

Day 4: Talk while Chad is acting

Date: August 11, 2010

Step 1: Get into Mackenzie Falls successfully.

Step 2: Annoy the heck out of Chad!

I would say that today was successful in many ways. Today's mission was to talk while Chad was acting. Everyone knew that Chad couldn't stand it when people talked while he acted. The only bad thing now would be that he might know that I'm the one pulling all of these pranks on him. And, since so much has been pulled on him, he's going to be more weary. But, I have Zora to help me, and with her, nothing can go wrong.

But first, I had to see how he was going to react to yesterday's sandwich stealing. I went over to the commisionary at the same time that the Fall's kids usually do. I tried to stifle a laugh as I walked in to see a red faced Chad yelling at Brenda.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN ALL THE CHAD IS GONE!" Aw, poor Brenda! It was my fault. I should be the one being yelled at.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Cooper, but it had all disappeared when I looked this morning, and someone had left all the money from the sandwiches on the counter top. They paid for them. So, someone just bought them out." Brenda said meekly.

"THEN MAKE MORE!" Chad screamed. I walked up to him.

"I'm sorry, Chad, do you want your sandwich?" I said.

"OF COURSE I DO! IT'S MY SANDWICH! Oh my gosh, DID YOU TAKE THEM SONNY!"

"Why would I do that?" I tried to act all nonchalant.

"I don't know, because you like to make me angry?" Well, that was true.

"Well, I do love to see you angry, but do you really think I'm smart enough to pull this off? After all, I'm just a silly Random." He contemplated a moment before he answered.

"I guess you're right. You couldn't pull off something as big as that. But, I have my eye on you Munroe." He said and walked away. So, my morning started out a little rough, but things were going to get better. I was going to annoy Chad while he was acting. The thought made me beam. He was filming a really huge scene today. It was the big break up between Chloe and Mackenzie, and it would sure be a good scene to interrupt! I had Zora watching me on a security camera. She was great friends with the security guard, so he gladly let her borrow the equipment for a few hours.

"Don't worry Sonny. With me working with you, nothing can go wrong." What I was going to do was hide behind the set with a microphone. My voice would be projected onto the set, but since they can't see me, they couldn't kick me out.

My mission today had only two steps. One, to get on the set, and two, to annoy the heck out of Chad! This was an easy mission, and a fun one at that. I slowly tiptoed towards stage 2. There stood the Mackenzie Falls security guard. Usually, I would just walk on set since I'm not banned, but I didn't want them to even know I was on set. Then that would be a dead giveaway that I was up to something. I decided to sneak through the window by the snack table. Wow, déjà vu from sneaking into Chad's house. The window opened, but not without a fight. I had to pry it open. I used the end of the microphone to do this. Granted, it's pretty scraped up now, but it worked. Like when I snuck into Chad's house, I put one leg in, then the other, then my body and I was in. Because they were filming such a big scene, everyone was on set. It would be easy to hide. I wanted to be able to see what was going on so I sat down behind a cardboard cutout of Chad. Do they really have these everywhere? I quickly plugged the microphone equipment into the outlet that was near me. I almost couldn't contain my excitement.

"Chloe, we need to talk." The scene began. It was now or never.

"Why, Mackenzie?" I said, lowering my voice to try to distort it. Chad looked up, as if something was going wrong, but he ignored the "mysterious voice" and continued.

"Because things aren't going right between us. It's gone too far."

"Oh no oh no oh no oh no no no no no no no no no MACKENZIE!" This was by far the most hilarious thing I have ever done! The look on Chad's face was priceless!

"OKAY, first, my Chad's gone, now SOMEONE IS TALKING WHILE I'M ACTING!"

"But no one here is talking?" Chastity who plays Chloe said.

"You had to hear the voice, too though!"

"I heard something, but no one is here!" This was too good!

"Well, I'm not an idiot!"

"Yes you are." I said through the microphone.

"WHO SAID THAT!"

"Zac Efron." Oh, this was the best prank yet!

"BERNARD! DID YOU LET ZAC EFRON ON THE SET! HOW DARE YOU! HE'S NOT ALLOWED HERE! ZAC, WHERE ARE YOU!" Chad was losing his mind.

"I'm floating above the set. I'm Zac Efron, I can do anything, even fly!" Chad's face turned as red as a tomato. I can't believe he was buying this!

"Well, get down and come over here so I can tell you that you are banned!"

"Chad can't fly. Chad can't fly. Chad can't fly!" I sung.

"But I'm twice the actor you'll ever be!"

"Doubt that. How many movies have you been in? None. I've been in High School Musical 1, 2, 3, 17 Again, Hairspray, and more. I'm a pop culture icon." Chad now started stomping around like the Hulk. It was pretty hilarious.

"I HATE YOU EFRON! GET OUT OF MY LIFE!" Chad let out the longest scream every and ran off into his dressing room. My goodness, this was epic! I decided to go comfort Chad. I came onto the set every few days, so it wouldn't be strange if I came over at this time.

"Hey Chad. I heard Zefron talking." Chad was curled up in a little ball on his couch, rocking back and forth. "I'm way better than that poofy haired freak!" I went over to sit next to Chad.

"I know you are." I didn't want to wound his ego too much in a day.

"You really think so?"

"I know so."

"Thanks Sonny." Then he surprised me with a hug. Who knew Chad could be nice.

"You're welcome." He still hadn't let go. It was getting a little awkward, "Uh, Chad? You're still hugging me."

"Oh, sorry." And with that he let go of me.

"Hey, I have to get back to filming. See you tomorrow?" He shook his head yes. I patted him on the head, only for him to swat my hand away.

"No one touches the CDC's hair." He was back!

"I know. Bye Chad." And with that, I exited the room. Poor Chad. I was so mean to him. He deserved it though. I can't wait for tomorrow's prank! It's going to be awesome!

See you tomorrow journal,

XOXO Sonny :D

* * *

**I hope you liked it! I had fun writing what Sonny said through the mic! Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are amazing! Keep reading and reviewing!**

**R&R!**

**Love, Twipi :D  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC! so yeah!**

* * *

**Hey guys! I just want to say that I won't be updating as often. This weekend I'm booked, and then school for me starts Monday. I'll probably only be able to update once or twice a week. It kills me, and I'm super sorry…I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Day 5: Tell him that Zac Efron is the greatest actor of our generation.

Date: August 12, 2010.

Yesterday was very interesting. Not only did I annoy the heck out of Chad, he also hugged me. I am really not sure where we stand, now. Does Chad like me more than a friend? Some signs say he does, and others say that that is not true. I mean, he does have a habit of keeping pictures of us together, and he did hug me. Then again, friends do that too, right? I mean Lucy has pictures of us together everywhere, and she hugged me all the time, but she sure as heck didn't like me more than a friend. Do guy friends do this? Or, does it mean something else if it's a guy? Who knows. I shouldn't be worrying about Chad and I's love life right now. I had a mission to worry about.

Today, I was going to write a letter to Chad from a "fan" telling him that Zac Efron was the greatest actor of our generation. This wasn't going to be some short letter, no, this was going to be a letter of epic proportions, going into in depth detail on the greatness of Zac Efron and how Chad didn't even compare. This should make Chad even more mad than usual because of my Zefron stunt yesterday. I was going to get Zora to put the letter in Chad's dressing room. After all, she was the sneaky one. This meant all I had to do today was write the letter, so I didn't bother creating any steps. I got out a pencil and paper and started to write the letter. It went as follows:

Dear Chad Dylan Cooper,

I'm a big fan of Mackenzie Falls. You're acting is pretty good, and you hair is even better. I just have one problem. You're acting is not quite as good as Zac Efron's. You see, Zac Efron is the greatest actor of our generation. He started off in High School Musical, shooting hoops, wooing girls, and singing at the same time. Have you ever sung in your life? I don't think so. For all we know, Mackenzie can't sing. That means he's not perfect! Also, can you shoot hoops? Does the CDC play basketball? I don't think so. You see, Zac Efron is a real man. Then he moved on to High School Musical 2, where he played golf, swam, played some baseball, played more basketball, and sang. Seriously, what can the Zefron not do? Sure, Mackenzie plays golf, but baseball? I don't think so. Then, High School Musical 3 came, and Zac Efron graduated High School, the pupil of every teacher, and the eye candy of every teen girl. Are you that smart, Chad? Are you smart enough to finish your high school education and graduate? Well, if you're not, I have news for you, ZAC EFRON IS! He's the smartest, most gorgeous, most talented actor I've ever laid eyes on. His hair is even better than yours! Then, this godly man went to on to be the lead in 17 Again, (ps, has anyone ever told you you look like his son? You know, Zefron's costar?) and also Hairspray, where he played Link, the hottie of the school. Sure, you may be the hottie over there at Mackenzie Falls, but that's it. You've never done anything else than be on Mackenzie Falls. WHAT KIND OF 'ACTOR' ARE YOU? I'm ashamed to even put your name in the same sentence as Zac Efron's, so I won't. You sicken me.

From, a Zefron lover!

This should be totally enough to make Chad flip out! I handed Zora the letter and she went over to the Mackenzie Fall's studio.

A few hours later, some screams could be heard throughout the studio. I see he got the letter. A few seconds later, Chad came running into my dressing room.

"Sonny, please say that I'm better than Zac Efron! Please!" I stifled a laugh.

"Fine. You're better than Zac Efron."

"Oh my gosh, thanks Sonny! I just got this horrible letter telling me that I was no man compared to the Zefron." Wow, this was good!

"Oh, really? Why did they think Zac Efron was better?"

"Because he can sing, play multiple sports, and he's been in a lot of movies."

"Well, they do have a point." His eyes got huge.

"What point? I'm Chad Dylan Cooper! I'm the greatest actor of our generation! Zac Efron is going to be that guy one day who's balding, alone, and living in a box! I'll be living in a mansion, with all of my hair, and a hot wife!"

"And tell me about this hot wife?" I couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking. After all, I did like him a little bit.

"Uh, well, she'll be hot, and my wife, so take that Munroe!" Wow, he really narrowed it down.

"Oh, you showed me." I said sarcastically.

"Jealous?"

"Jealous? Why would I be jealous? You aren't even married yet. How can I be jealous of your nonexistent wife?" He looked puzzled.

"Well, the concept of me marrying someone like Megan Fox should upset you enough." I will admit, I hated Megan Fox, and I would die if Chad married her.

"Well, I don't like Megan Fox. She should marry Zac Efron!"

"NO NO NO, Sonny, JUST NO!" Wow, this was fun!

"Why not?"

"Megan Fox needs a loving man like me to take care of her. Not some little fairy princess who sings whilst playing basketball."

"Okay Chad. Why don't you leave. I have some lines to read."

"Whatever Munroe. You have bad taste in men anyway."

"You have no idea." I whispered to myself as he left. Wow, Chad, wow. A few minutes later, the intercom came on with Chad's voice on it. This should be good.

"EVERYONE, EVERYONE, LISTEN UP. JUST SO YOU KNOW, THE CHAD DYLAN COOPER IS THE GREATEST ACTOR OF HIS GENERATION. ZAC EFRON IS NOT, NOR WILL HE EVER BE. SO ONCE AGAIN, CHAD DYLAN COOPER IS THE GREATEST ACTOR OF HIS GENERATION, NOT ZAC EFRON. DON'T YOU FORGET IT!" Then the intercom went silent. Chad really took the Zefron seriously! It made me laugh. I had my hands full these next five days. Halfway done!

See you tomorrow journal,

XOXO Sonny :D

* * *

**Thanks for the great reviews guys! They made me laugh! Keep reading and reviewing!**

**R&R!**

**Love, Twipi :D  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC...there I said it!**

* * *

Day 6: Tape So Random posters up in his room.

Date: August 14, 2010

Step 1: Acquire a large amount of So Random posters.

Step 2: Get into Chad's dressing room.

Step 3: Put the poster's on Chad's wall.

Step 4: Stare at your job well done.

Step 5: Exit the set and think about your accomplishment!

Yesterday was Friday the 13th, thus, there was no work! Thank goodness Mr. Condor was superstitious. This day off should give Chad plenty of time to simmer down from my last prank. Man, that boy was easily sued! Just one mention of Zac Efron, and he goes bonkers! I had to admit, though, it was great entertainment! You could really sell tickets to watch Chad Dylan Cooper have a meltdown! It would be box office gold!

Well, today's mission was to tape So Random posters all over Chad's dressing room. Considering the large amount of pictures Chad seemed to have of me, he may not seem to mind this this much, but he would be mad that there was tape on his walls. The one issue I had right now, though, was that I didn't own any large amount of So Random posters. Sure, I had a few, but nothing substantial. I figured Marshall would have a box in his office. After all, we do have a lot that we give out at autograph signings! I decided to go to Marshall's office and ask. The conversation went as follows.

"Hey Marshall!" "Oh, hey Sonny. This isn't about Tawni Town, is it?"

"No, but I hear that's one heck of a town!"

"Sure. Now, why did you come here?"

"I need a large amount of So Random posters, stat!"

"Why?"

"Because I do!"

"Well, Sonny, those posters aren't cheap. We only buy them for autograph signings."

"Well, it's for a good cause!"

"Then why can't you tell me?"

"Because, it's a very secret good cause."

"A secret good cause?"

"That's what I said! So, can I have the posters?" "Will you pay for the next box of posters?"

"Sure."

"Then yes, you may have the posters!"

"Thanks Marshall!" I quickly grabbed the posters and rushed out of his office. Step one was complete! Now, I had to get into Chad's dressing room. I feel like I have done that enough times now that it really wasn't that big of a deal. I knew he was filming now, and I wasn't too worried about the security guard seeing me. It wasn't like I was about to go talk on a microphone again where I could be caught. I was just walking in like any other day that I would go and visit Chad. I just had a big box of posters with me this time. I walked up to the door of Stage 2, where I was met by Bernard.

"Hey Sonny. Here to visit the Falls?"

"You know it!"

"May I ask what's in your box?" "Oh, just some posters I need to deliver to Marshall later. I'm going back right after I visit."

"Do you want me to take the posters for you?" Great, I was going to get caught!

'NO! I mean, it's just very important that I deliver them to Marshall personally. Thank you so much, though!"

"Anytime Miss Munroe." And with that, I ran onto the set. Step 2 was finished! I dashed into Chad's dressing room to be greeted by blank walls. Perfect. I gently pulled one poster out of the bag, took out my tape, and taped that sucker right over the Mackenzie Falls poster. Chad would love that! Oh boy, my lovely face over his. What a surprise for him when he gets done with rehearsal! I continued to put posters on the wall, one by one, making sure they were taped in the most inconvenient places possible. I put one over the doorknob, over all his drawers, over his window, and over all the cardboard cutouts of himself. He was going to be bursting with joy! He would literally have to remove a poster to open any drawers! Step 3 was complete! Now came my favorite part. Step 4, stop and marvel at my job well done. I really had outdone myself. I was expecting some screams later today! I'll do something different, and write again once Chad reacts. BRB!

I'm back! Step 5 went fine. I got out of the studio easily. Bernard didn't even ask why my box was now empty! I had been sitting in my dressing room for a while, when, like the other days, Chad came rushing into my dressing room. The conversation went as follows.

"Sonny! Your face is over my dressing room!"

"Aww, Chad, I'm flattered!"

"No, your stupid posters are all over MY DRESSING ROOM!"

"Well, how did they get there?"

"How am I supposed to know! You're the Random! For all I know, you did it!" "Chad, how could you say that?" I feigned my hurt.

"Oh, Sonny, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. I know you wouldn't do that!"

"Thank you so much Chad, that means a lot to me."

"No problem Sonny. Don't tell anyone this, but you're my favorite Random." I couldn't help but feel a little guilty that I was getting so much out of this week, yet Chad was getting so little.

"Wow, thanks Chad! That means a lot." He gave me a hug, again! Was this becoming a regular thing or something? This wasn't even a short hug. It was a long hug. The kind of hug you give someone when they got there heart broken, or they're dating. It was kind of awkward.

"Um I don't know what just came over me. Please don't take that hug the wrong way. It just, you know, happened."

"I understand, Chad. Things just happen." I stifled a laugh. Oh, Chad.

"I'm happy that you understand. Because, you know, I hate you."

"Oh, I feel the love." I dramatically threw my hands over my heart.

"Well, I have to go." Then Chad suddenly ran out of the room. I would never understand that boy. He was bipolar. At least I was annoying him. Maybe that would set him straight.

See you tomorrow, journal

XOXO Sonny :D

* * *

**Thanks guys for these awesome reviews! I'm super busy with school and stuff, so don't expect updates often! Hope you enjoyed! R&R!**

**Love, Twipi :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC, if I did, then that would be awesome!**

* * *

**Sorry it's been a looong time! I've either been doing school work, or reading Mockingjay, the third installment of the Hunger Games series! It was SOOO GOOD! Read the Hunger Games series by Suzanne Collins. **

Day 7: Repeatedly call his cell phone, and when he answers, hang up.

Date: August 15th, 2010

I was so ready for today's prank! If anything could toy with Chad's emotions, this definitely would. Today's mission was to repeatedly call Chad's cell phone, and every time he picks it up, I hang up. I didn't have any steps to today's mission, but you know, I didn't feel like it was necessary. It's just calling, then hanging up. Now, I had one problem I had to fix. Chad had caller ID on his cell, so somehow I had to get my phone to appear as some mysterious number. I didn't want to change my number, because then I would have to tell that new number to Chad, and then he would know that mysterious number was mine. Then my cover would be blown. And we can't have that, can we? So, I knew who to talk to: Zora. The conversation went as follows:

"So Zora."

"So, Sonny."

"I need your help."

"Figured. What's the prank this time?"

"I'm going to call Chad, and when he picks up, I'll hang up on him."

"Wow, how mature!"

"I still need your help!"

"Let me guess, you don't want Chad to see your number?"

"Exactly!"

"Well, feel fortunate, because I have just the thing!"

"Which is?"

"Stick this chip onto your phone. It makes your number appear changed on someone else's phone."

"Wow, thanks Zora!" Zora handed my the chip. She was so good! I never had prank issues when I had her help! I ran back to my dressing room and got out my phone. I carefully took off the sparkly "cow-skin" shell, and pressed the chip against the metal surface of the phone. I decided to try it on Zora first. I dialed Zora's number and pressed call.

"Hello?'

"Hey this is Shelly Shellinson."

"You figured out the chip, didn't you Sonny."

"How did you guess!"

"You're voice is really recognizable."

"Well, Chad won't figure it out because I'll hang up when he answers, I won't be talking."

"Okay, then it should work out."

"Good."

"Good. Hey I have to go feed my snake, so bye."

"Bye." I hung up. I would never get used to Zora. I decided now was the time to start calling Chad when I knew the device could work. I speed dialed number one. So yeah, I had Chad on speed dial, that doesn't mean I like him, it just simply means I call him a lot. The phone rang a few times, then Chad picked up.

"CDC, what'y do!" I hung up. I pressed redial. Once again, it rung, and Chad picked up.

"Let me hear ya say hey!" I hung up. I went through the same process of redialing.

"This is Chad Dylan Cooper. If you've been trying to get a hold of me, I'm right here!" Once again, I hung up. He was starting to get a little agitated. Perfect! I tried to contain my laughter for the next time he called.

"Chad Dylan Cooper! That is me! I'm here! This is my phone! Whoever keeps calling, either stop calling, or talk to me!" I hung up and called again. This was awesome!

"I AM CHAD DYLAN COOPER! I AM ANSWERING THIS PHONE! I AM HERE TO TALK TO YOU! I REALLY WANT TO KILL YOU RIGHT NOW, SO I SUGGEST YOU SPEAK UP, OR HANG UP FOREVER! AHHHH! AND IF THIS IS ZAC EFRON, MAN DO YOU HAVE IT COMING TO YOU! OH, DO YOU HAVE IT COMING TO YOU! SO SPEAK UP!" I said nothing and waited for Chad's response, "THEN DON'T CALL BACK! AHHHH! THIS IS ALL ZAC EFRON'S FAULT, I JUST KNOW IT! ZEFRON, I'M WATHING YOU. I'M WATCHING YOU LIKE I WATCH MYSELF ON MACKENZIE FALLS, EVERY WEEKDAY AT 10/9 CENTRAL. OH OH OH, AM I WATCHING YOU! GOOD DAY!" I hung up so my laughter wouldn't be heard on the phone. Oh my gosh, was that the funniest thing ever, or what! Chad was such a spazz! I loved him for it, though. You know, like a friend, or good acquaintance, not like a lover! I sat back in my chair and laughed like I would never laugh again. This was all so funny! And once again, before I knew it, Chad came bounding through the door.

"SONNY! ZAC EFRON IS STALKING ME!" Why did he blame everything on Zac Efron?

"Uh, Chad, no he's not. Zac Efron probably doesn't even care about your existence." Chad looked even angrier.

"No, Sonny, Zac Efron knows who I am. And guess what, he's jealous of my acting skills, so he found out my phone number, and HE'S GONNA KEEP CALLING ME TILL I DIE BECAUSE I SPENT MY WHOLE LIFE ANSWERING MY STUPID PHONE, SO I FORGOT TO EAT AND DRINK, AND THEN I DIE! JUST DIE! BECAUSE OF ZAC EFRON!" Wow. Chad. Wow. I went over and put a hand on his shoulder. He looked wildly back and forth from my hand to my face, "Sonny, this is no time to make a move on the greatest actor of his generation. This is serious!"

"Chad look at me."

"No." He sounded like a five year old.

"Chad, come on, look at me."

"Fine." He looked up at my face, finally making eye contact. It took all my strength not get lost in his eyes, and what I mean by that, is that his eyes are so ugly that they are mesmerizing, uh, yeah!

"Okay, Chad, listen very carefully. Zac Efron is not stalking you. Zac Efron barely knows you. If Zac Efron knew you, he would still not be stalking you, because he probably thinks that he is better than you." Chad still looked angry.

"He's not better than me." Chad said, teeth gritted.

"Sure he's not. Now, run along, go back to your little show, and put your dreams of Zac Efron to rest." I used his own lines against him. How good am I? Chad looked all dazed and confused as he stumbled out the doorway. He has truly been having the week of his life!

See you tomorrow, journal.

XOXO Sonny :D

* * *

**Hope you liked it! I still will only be able to update here and there, so I hope you're still reading! R&R!**

**Love, Twipi :D  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Don't own SWAC. Wish I did.**

* * *

Day 8: Steal his Mackenzie Falls Uniform

Date: August 16, 2010

Step 1: Sneak into Chad's dressing room…again.

Step 2: Find the uniform

Step 3: Find a place to put these multitudes of uniforms.

Well, today was a pretty successful day. I can't help but feel a little bad about what I'm doing to Chad, though. I'm totally freaking him out. But, the humor of it all kind of outweighed the guilt.

Today's mission was to steal Chad's Mackenzie Falls uniform. Yeah, it sounds, easy, but really, it's kind of hard. So, I thought all I would have to do is sneak into Chad's dressing room and steal one outfit. Nope. Now, I had the first part right. I had to sneak into Chad's dressing room. I had done this so many times now that it wasn't very difficult. The security even had a day off today, so, I just simply walked in. That was Step 1, which I had definitely mastered by now. Then, I had to find the uniforms. I looked all around the room. I opened drawers, cabinets, until finally, I stumbled upon Chad's closet. I opened it expecting to find one or two uniforms, but to my surprise, there were hundreds! Okay, more like thirty, but you get my point. I had brought a small bag. There was no way that all these uniforms could fit in here. And why did he need so many? Must be a Chad Dylan Cooper thing. I started shoving as many as I could into the bag until it they were practically falling out. There were still about fifteen left after the bag was filled. What was I supposed to do now? Then, an idea came to me. I quickly put a uniform on over my outfit. It was big, but it fit well enough. I continuously added more uniforms until I was about the size I was in my fat suit. It was very hard to move. I slowly bent down to pick up the bag. Instead of picking up the bag, I fell over, flat on my face. Guess this is what I get for pranking Chad. I slowly picked myself up when I heard footsteps coming towards the dressing room. Great, Chad was coming. I quickly dive-bombed behind the couch. Thankfully, the multitude of uniforms cushioned the fall.

"I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, the greatest actor of his generation. Chad Dylan Cooper. Chad Dylan Cooper. I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, I own a fancy car. Chad Dylan Cooper. Chad Dylan Cooper. I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, I beat Zac Efron. Chad Dylan Cooper. Chad Dylan Cooper. I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, and I love-" Chad's little song stopped when he opened his closet door. This disappointed me. I really wanted to hear who or what he loved. Not that I should care or anything, cause I don't. "WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES! AHHH! WHO'S PRANKING ME! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO WEAR!" I then heard Chad knocking down various objects. He was pretty angry. He finally stopped looking for the clothes and left the dressing room. Now was my time to make a break for it. I quickly ran over back to my dressing room, not wanting to be seen. Luckily, nobody asked why I was covered in Mackenzie Falls uniforms.

Once I got back in my dressing room, I laid on the couch, trying to fall asleep, when a knock on the door caught me by surprise.

"Hey, Sonny, open up." Chad. He couldn't see me in all these uniforms! I quickly grabbed Tawni's robe and put it on. I looked ridiculous, but at least he didn't see the uniform.

"Hey Chad."

"What the heck are you wearing?"

"Well, remember when we met."

"Of course."

"Remember the fat suit I was in."

"Yes, the Madge thing."

"Well, I'm reprising her role." I really hope Chad doesn't watch So Random.

"Great."

"It is. Why are you here?" Better change the subject as fast as I can.

"Have you seen what I'm wearing!" I guess I forgot to look at Chad's clothes. I scanned his body. He was wearing a white T-shirt and boxers. Ha, I'm surprised he even came over here wearing that!

"Haha, well Chad, that's a new look for you!"

"Sonny, this is no laughing matter. Someone stole all my uniforms."

"Aww, poor baby."

"This is serious! What am I supposed to wear!"

"And, coming here helps the situation, how?"

"I don't know, I thought maybe you would know what to do." Does he always think this or something, cause I haven't been able to help him. Ever.

"Well, I don't. Do you want to borrow one of my outfits or something? I think the Sicky Vicky costume is in your size."

"Ha Ha very funny. I wouldn't mind something masculine to wear though. I don't really want to go out in public in my jammies." Chad eyes widened with the truth of what he said.

"Did you just say-" He cut me off.

"Is said, I don't really want to go out in public in my casual wear." He was blushing.

"Sure Chad."

"So, did you see Tween Weekly this morning?" He tried to change the subject.

"No, I did not."

"Guess who was on the cover."

"You?"

"Yes."

"And why are you telling me this?"

"I just want to rub it in. I looked really cool in the picture. I was sitting in a Corvette, looking good, as I always do."

"Well, that's definitely a change from how you look right now." I let a laugh slip out and Chad just got angrier.

"Sonny, funny funny little Sonny, one day, something bad like this is going to happen to you, and you will be crawling to me. CRAWLING I SAY!" And with that, he ran out of the dressing room as fast as his chicken legs could take him. Good thing he had only two days of torture left for him. Then, things could go back to normal, and he didn't have to be all spazzy all the time. But who knows, maybe once he's calm again, I'll invite Zac Efron to visit Condor Studios.

See you tomorrow journal,

XOXO Sonny :D

* * *

**You guys have been giving me the best reviews! I love reading them! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. R&R!**

**Love, Twipi :D  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Don't own SWAC or Mac and Cheese, but I do own Sushi Juan's. lol**

* * *

Day 9: Set him up on a blind date with Dakota.

Date: August 17th, 2010

Today, I did the most involved prank yet. I set Chad Dylan Cooper up on a blind date with Dakota Condor! Yes, that is evil, but it is also hilarious. Anyway, I made one person happy tonight, and that would be Dakota. She loved it. This plan seems too drawn out for steps, so I'll just explain how everything worked.

Well, first, I had to set Chad up on this blind date. The only way I knew how to do this was to enlist the assistance of Zora.

"So, you want me to set up Chad on a blind date, huh?"

"Yes!"

"And you want me to talk to Dakota too!"

"It's for a good cause!"

"That girl is EVIL. EVIL I TELL YOU!"

"But so is Chad, and if you talk to her, then you get back at Chad.!"

"What else is in it for me?"

"I'll let you pelt me with lunch meat."

"Now you're talking."

"And I'll take you to see giraffes on ice!"

"And?"

"And, I'll let you scare Tawni as much as you want. Even when I'm sleeping."

"Okay, we have a deal."

"So, you'll call Chad and Dakota?" "Yes."

"Thank you Zora, you're the best!" I squeezed the zany girl in a tight hug.

"Okay, don't touch me."

"Not touching." And, I quickly let go.

"Thanks." I mouthed as I went back to the prop house. Looks like she was getting things all set up for me. I rested my head on the pillow and listened through the vents to Zora's phone conversation. First was Chad.

"Let me hear you say hey."

"Hello, Mr. Cooper?"

"Yes, ma'am, how may I help you."

"I'm with the Society of Great Actors and I would just like to say that you won our competition!"

"Oh my gosh, seriously? That's awesome! I've never even heard of the Society of Great Actors before!"

"We're pretty secret. It's so actors like Zac Efron don't try to join."

"I totally understand."

"That's wonderful. Now, you see, you won our competition, which means that we are setting you up on a blind date. Would you like to accept?"

"What's the girl like?"

"Well, she's a bubbly brunette."

"Sound perfect. I'll take it!"

"Great. Just go to Sushi Juan's at eight tonight and we'll have a table set up for you!"

"That sounds wonderful. Thank you!"

"No problem. It's been a pleasure talking to you Mr. Cooper."

"Same." I laughed. Zora was a genius! Next was Dakota's call.

"Hello, this is Dakota Condor, daughter of Mr. Condor, the boss of Condor Studios. Talk to me."

"Hey, Dakota, this is Amber, and I'm the head of the Chad Dylan Cooper fan club!" Good thing Dakota never met the real Amber.

"Hello Amber. How may I help you?"

"We heard you are a fan of Chad Dylan Cooper, and we would just like to tell you that you won a date with him tonight!"

"AAAAH! No way! I love Chad Dylan Cooper! That's why I started the Children Having A Dream (A/N, uh I couldn't remember the H part, so I think that might be it, can't remember) foundation!"

"Oh, I've heard. And because of your good work, you will meet Chad Dylan Cooper at Sushi Juan's at eight tonight."

"And I'll be there!"

"Great! Talk to you later!"

"Bye." Man, I owed her. This was perfect!

Zora luckily knew the owner of Sushi Juan's, and he was nice enough to let us set up camera's in the restaurant. Zora and I would be watching from the kitchen. It was one till eight and Chad was sitting at the table, waiting for his "bubbly brunette" date. Only seconds later, Dakota walked in, wearing a full length gown that was a little too big for her and gloves. She looked like she was playing dress up. Ha, poor Chad.

"Hello Chad my darling." Dakota said in a horrible "sophisticated" accent.

"Uh, why are you here."

"I won a contest."

"Great."

"If you don't stay here and eat with me for at least an hour, I'll have Daddy fire you."

"Well, what do you want to order?" Poor Chad looked really freaked out. I did feel kind of guilty.

"I'll have macaroni and cheese."

"Um, they serve sushi here."

"I'M DAKOTA CONDOR AND I WANT MAC AND CHEESE, AND IT HAS TO BE DINASOUR SHAPED OR YOU'RE FIRED!"

"Well, then mac and cheese it is!" Chad seemed nervous as he went up to the waiter.

"But Mr. Cooper, we don't serve Mac and Cheese."

"But If I don't get it, this little girl is going to get me fired."

"Give me fifty buck and we have a deal."

"Thirty."

"Fourty."

"Deal." Chad handed the waiter the money. It did make me feel kind of bad that he had to lose forty bucks like that. Chad went back down to the table and only minutes later Dakota had a huge bowl of macaroni and cheese in front of her.

"Thank you Chaddykins!" Then she rushed over and grabbed him around the neck.

"No problem Dakota." He squeaked, his voice restricted from the hug.

"Oh, call me Dakotasaur. Like Dinosaur! It's cute!"

"Can I just call you miss?"

"DAKOTASAUR OR YOUR FIRED."

"Okay. So, Dak-dak-excuse me, Dakotasaur," Chad practically chocked out, "I'm going to order my sushi now if that's okay with you."

"It's fine with me Chaddykins."

"You know, when I heard my date tonight was with a bubbly brunette, I was expecting someone a little bit older and slightly bubblier."

"But I'm even better than whomever that is, right Chaddykins?"

"Of course Dakotasaur."

"Our relationship is going to be all over the news tomorrow!"

"And why is that? We're not even going out."

"Don't be so sure about that." Finally, the food was passed out, and their eating kept them quiet for a while. I felt a little better now, knowing Chad wasn't having forced conversation with his "Dakotasaur." They had now been at dinner for 45 minutes. Only fifteen left. I decided to take a restroom break at this point, noticing that Chad was paying a lot of attention to his sushi. It ended up being a stupid decision, though, because Chad decided he was going to take a restroom break too.

"Sonny, what are you doing here?"

"I was just talking to my good buddy Juan. Haven't seen him in years."

"Really?"

"Yes really."

"Hey, do you know a way to get Dakota Condor off my hands without getting me fired. I was somehow set up on a date with her. I only went because I thought the date was with- a certain person." Wonder who that is.

"Do you want me to call Zac Efron? I happen to know his number. He could be your replacement."

"No, it's okay. I'm not that mean. Why do you have Zefron's number?"

"Long story."

"You're not dating him, are you?"

"No Chad."

"Good, I mean, that's cool."

"Yup. Hey, don't you have a date you need to be attending to?"

"Nope, you killed the last fifteen minutes. Thanks." Then Chad walked over to Dakota. "It's been a pleasure Dakotasaur, but I believe that the hour is up, so bye!" Then he patted the girl on her head and left the restaurant. So, Chad didn't leave totally devastated, but at least I got a little bit of a kick out of the "Dakotasaur" thing. Hopefully this last prank will push him off the edge!

See you tomorrow, journal.

XOXO Sonny :D

* * *

**It's been a while! Hope you enjoyed the chapter and thanks for all the awesome reviews! You guys are AMAZING!**

**Love, Twipi :D  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Don't own SWAC or Zefron.**

* * *

**Wow, guys. The last chapter! I hope you enjoy!**

Day 10: Shred every single picture of him in his dressing room.

Date: August 18th, 2010

Today was my last prank on Chad. It was sort of emotional, knowing it was the end of something so great, but the end of my journey did surprise me. I didn't end up anywhere where I expected. Let me start from the beginning.

Well, today's mission was to shred every picture of Chad Dylan Cooper that Chad Dylan Cooper has in Chad Dylan Cooper's dressing room. I knew there was nothing he hated more then to see his beautiful face destroyed. It really wasn't that hard of a task. I've snuck into his dressing room countless times before with various strange objects. How different was a paper shredder? So, basically, all I did was waltz through the door and walk into Chad's dressing room. It was easy, a little too easy.

The hardest part was probably that there were TONS of pictures of Chad Dylan Cooper on the walls. I'm not talking ten, I'm not talking twenty, I'm not even talking fifty, I'm talking hundreds! About every inch of the wall was covered with Chad. He must of done this last night because those pictures sure as heck weren't there last time I was in his dressing room. Maybe he needed a confidence booster after his Zefron meltdown. After all, he did have a pretty good looking face-for a Falls person I mean…So I decided to start my destruction by taking each picture out of it's frame. There were already about twenty five pictures in the frames of him. On one wall, there were three in a row of Chad doing the "see no evil, hear no evil, speak no evil" thing. On another wall, it was Chad's face in a whole emotional spectrum. It went from a super happy Chad to a crying Chad. I really don't understand why he had the crying pictures. Guess it was just the fact that he was dramatic. There was also another wall of Mackenzie Falls promotional pictures. Most were of Chad giving the "Mackenzie Falls look" but in a few he was smiling. Then, surprisingly, there was a very small photo album on the side of his desk with pictures of us together. I was a little surprised to see it, but he seemed to have a lot of pictures of us, so maybe I wouldn't be shredding these.

I decided to start my job with the pictures of crying Chad. I hated them the most, so why not destroy them first? I slowly took the one of sobbing Chad out of the frame and grasped the firm paper edges. It slid through the paper shredder like butter. One down, ninety nine to go! I got the next crying picture out and once again, took apart it's frame and slid the delicate paper through the shredder. Two down, ninety eight to go. The pattern was kind of tedious, but I could only imagine the look on Chad's face when he sees all of his pictures gone. I had about the fifteenth picture in my hand, halfway through the shredder, when the door opened. I turned around.

It was Chad.

This unexpected turn of events made me kind of queasy.

"So, you're the one who's been pranking me." I had no idea what to say.

"Surprise!" It came out more like a question than an exclamation.

"I kinda maybe thought it was you." Chad said, surprisingly not sounding angry at all.

"Seriously?" This wasn't how I was expecting him to react.

"You know the first little prank you did?"

"Ah yes, the phone?" I laughed a little. It was funny thinking back to the start of it all.

"You do know I could recognize your voice." I hadn't really thought about that before.

"Oh, I guess that it is kind of obvious. But if you knew it was me, why did you freak out so much?" "I didn't think you would be smart enough to pull all the other pranks. Apparently, Sonny Munroe has a bad side. Who knew."

"Wow, thanks." I said sarcastically.

"You really did do a good job." I blushed a little.

"Props accepted." Now it was Chad's turn to blush.

"So, you are sure Zac Efron had nothing to do with this?" My smile quickly turned into a frown.

"Really, Chad, Really? Zac Efron? Zac Efron probably doesn't even know you exist." Chad's face twisted up as if he had eaten something sour.

"Zac Efron definitely knows I exist, and he's is super jealous of me, even if he isn't pranking me."

"Okay, Chad, okay." I patted him on the shoulder. I went to go walk out of his dressing room when an arm around my waist stopped me.

"Uh, Sonny?" "Uh, Chad?" I was pretty confused. This was definitely not the response I was looking for.

"Have I ever told you that you have the prettiest brown eyes?" Okay, definitely not the response I was looking for.

"I don't think so."

"Well you do." I blushed.

"Thanks."

"You know what else?" "What?" I was really curious now.

"I kinda maybe want to go out with you." Wow! Did Chad Dylan Cooper just ask me out?

"Well, I kinda maybe want to go out with you too."

"Good"

"Good"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"So, pick you up at eight Sonnysaur?"

"Never call me that again."

"Thank you."

Good Riddence, journal

XOXO Sonny Munroe (and some day Cooper) :D

Epilogue:

Chad and I had just had the most perfect wedding. Seriously, everything was in place. The flowers were perfect, the music was perfect, the groom was perfect. It was a pretty traditional wedding. We had it at my church and a modest amount of people came. Chad even invited Zac Efron. I have a feeling it had nothing to do with mending their differences. I think it had something to do about Chad getting married first. The funniest part though was Zac did catch the garter. Guess who's getting married next?

Chad and I already had the cake and done all the normal wedding stuff, but now, I wanted to take some time to tell a very special story, one that was close to my heart and still hurting Chad's. And, it started a little something like this:

"Well, some of you may want to know how I got together with a certain three named jerk throb. Well, here's the story. It all started one day when a pesky little brunette came up with a list of ten ways to annoy Chad Dylan Cooper…"

And who would have thought that it brought us together?

THE END

* * *

**Hope you were all satisfied with the ending! I can't believe it's over! I'm still in shock! I LOVE YOU ALL AND THANKS FOR THE BEST REVIEWS EVER YOU GUYS MAKE MY LIFE!**

**Love, Twipi :D  
**


End file.
